A Tale Of 2 Races
by LeRoachy
Summary: You are a human that has fallen into the Underground.Your name is (Y/N) and you want to spare everything!YAY YOU!Anyways, on with the story.You run into a short skeleton named Sans who takes you in with his brother Papyrus and agrees to help you cross the barrier and break it for the sake of humanity and you adventure,you find you and Sans are getting VERY close...
1. Prologue

**A Tale Of Two Races**

You were falling. Just falling. The last thing in your memory was tripping over something at infamous and falling into the gigantic hole gorged into it.

…..

You were going to die, weren't you?

 **SOME TIME LATER**

"Uurgh…" Had that all been a dream? Huh. It was pretty soft here, where you were laying….but it didn't really feel like home sweet home. Or make that prison home, since your wretched aunt took care of you because your parents died. Opening your eyes, you looked at what you were 'sleeping' on. A bed of golden flowers. Huh. Where _were_ you?

You walked ahead (the only way out, it supposed) and looked at an intricate doorway framed with columns. For some reason, you couldn't see beyond it. Interesting. Stepping through, you entered a room containing a sunflower. That had a face. And talked.

"Howdy! I'm Fl-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHH! WHAT THE- HOLY- IT TALKED! IT TALKED OHMYGOSHWHATISGOINGONAMIINSANEOHMYGODITTALKEDWHAT" You screamed. The flower looked at you funny.

"Um…this is the Underground…and you must have fallen from the surface, right?" It looked a bit on edge from your screaming fit. Then again, so were you. You tried to steady your breathing. Okay, expect more living stuff. What next? Monsters? Not that you didn't like them, you were just…fragile and sensitive?

"Uh. Um…yeah I guess I'm, um, new. Yeah. Totally cool with that." You said quickly. The fl-Flowey was still looking at you strangely. "What?" You demanded. Flowey straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Anywayyyss…I'm going to teach you how things work around here!" The room flashed before everything turned black save you and Flowey. And like, 4 buttons that said FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. Then a little red heart appeared in a white box in front of you. Umm.

"See that little red heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being! Your SOUL starts out weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?" Not really. This was getting reeeally creepy…

"Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" Flowey winked, and some…white spinny things appeared around Flowey. _White spinny things, reeeal wordy (Y/N)._

"Down here, LOVE is spread through little white….friendliness pellets!" _..Pellets? They look like bullets. Um. Should I point that out?_ "Move around! Catch as many as you can!" You moved, and your SOUL moved with you. Coolllll. You swerved to avoid the 'pellets.' Flowey's expression went from uncannily cheerful to exasperated.

"Hey buddy, I think you missed them. Try again, okay?" You dodged again. "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? **Run. Into. The. Bull-Pellets!** " AHA! Now you deeefinitely didn't want to get hit by those…bullets. Then, without warning, Flowey's face went demonic.

" _You know what's going on, don't you?"_ …Not really. But what you did know was that he was a TOTAL psychopath! Hooray (Y/N)!

" _You just wanted to see me suffer."_ Whaaaat? Why would you want to do that? This guy needed some serious therapy.

" _ **DIE."**_ Maniacal laughter from Flowey as a circle of bullets surrounded your SOUL. Weelp. You were screwed. Just as you were going to be hit…the pellets disappeared. AHAHAHAHA! Flowey's expression was _priceless._ Then a fireball came out of nowhere and thwacked Flowey into oblivion. GEEET !

"What a-"

"AAAHHHHHHH WHAT ARE YOUUUUU HOLY MOTHER OF JESU-wait I'm not Christian-HOLY COW! Wait. Oh god…no offense…" Standing in front of you was a motherly-looking goat or cow lady with a nice smile on her face. She looked really nice. But still. That run-in with the weed Flowey had taught you- #1 RULE NEVER TRUST ANYONE. Until they earn your trust.

"Um…you have fallen down, haven't you? I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. Come with me, my child." OOkkaayy? If it protected you from the crazy houseplant you were fine with it for now…

 **PROLOGUE**


	2. Goat Mom Abandons You

**A Tale of Two Races**

 **SHOUTOUTS TO MY FIRST TWO REVIEWERS**

 **Minerva Arhedes**

 **Rowan969**

 **Ok so dis is the actual chapter 1. If it says chapter 2 IT'S A LIE PPL THE LAST PART WAS A PROLOGUE. Anyways, sorry for it being so short. Just a warning-once the school year starts my updates will be REALLY slow on this. I have a lot of extracurricular activities, and I also have an Archive of Our Own account I need to manage. (im still waiting for invite ;-;)**

 **Anyways, first and last time I say this: I don't own anything except Reader/ (Y/N), which is basically you. This is a Sans X Reader with hopefully no smut because I suck at that. I don't own Sans (sadly) or any other UT characters. Reader is not Frisk, female, (but if you want you can perceive her as male) and instead of going to the barrier, stays at Sans' after making friends with him and Pap until Chara somehow resurrects and tries to kill everyone. Then Reader and Sans will have to go to the Judgement Hall and make sure Chara is nice again. Maybe Gaster, if he's included then he'll just solve the barrier problem himself, because someone pushed him into the CORE just before he told Asgore the DT secret of breaking the barrier. I dunno if I will be able to finish this or if there will be a sequel, so just bear with me. I promise the next chapters' notes won't be so long. Sorry! :3**

 **Love, Mel**

 ***************************  
Chapter 1: Goat Mom Abandons You.**

So. There's another fancy doorway. You remember the last time you had seen one of those… AND IT LED YOU TO THAT WEED WHAT WAS NEXT. Also, you still couldn't see through the doorway. Huh.

Gritting your teeth, you stepped through…into a room full of light. The heck? Why couldn't you see through the doorway to this? Eh, whatever. It was a fancy house thingy. _Wow, you have SUCH a way with words. First, what, 'white spinny things'. Now you come up with 'fancy house thingy.' I envy you._ Shut up, voice in your head. No one asked for your opinion.

Anyways, there was a star thingy on top of some red leaves between two staircases. Wait. If it was a star…could you…touch it? Would it combust or something? Welp. YOLO. You slapped the star with all your might. Toriel…seemed oblivious to all this, staring off into the distance at the top of the staircase and smiling. Uh. Then the voice was back.

 _ **The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with determination. HP fully restored.**_

A screen appeared in front of you, saying:

 _ **EMPTY _ _ LV 0 0:00**_

 _ **Save Return**_

Your SOUL was hovering over SAVE. You touched it, and the screen read ' **FILE SAVED.** ' before disappearing. Was this some sort of RPG? If it was…if you died you would come back here! Great! Hopefully there were more of them. You climbed the stairs and as you went through the (regular) doorway into the house thingy Toriel followed. You were met with a room with purple walls, a purple floor, purple everywhere. There wer some buttons on the floor (pressure plates? You didn't know.)

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one. Allow me to educate you in the operation of the RUINS." Didn't look very ruined to you here, but okay! Whatever you say, goat mom! (You assumed Toriel was a goat monster, not a cow. What, she had fur!)

"The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to get from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." AHA! You loooved puzzles! You did Sudoku _all_ the time before you..you..um…fell. No wonder your parents got mad at you for being clumsy. You went to the doorway again, and Toriel followed.

"This particular room has several switches. Don't worry, I hav-"

Toriel's speech sped up as you thought, _I don't want to listen to this…I'm great at puzzles! Wait, what?_ The room had three switches, two which had arrows pointing at them and words. A bit too obvious, goat momma.

You hit the switches, eager for Toriel to speak again so you could speed up her words again. It was actually kind of fun, hearing her voice go all ' _vzzzttzztt'_ like some tape rewind.

Sure enough, at the end of the room, Toriel said something. _BUT YOU COULDN'T HEAR IT. AHAHAHA_ …life hacks.

The next room had a dummy in it. Toriel said something like monsters in the Underground wanting to fight you and you entering a FIGHT and having to stall for time and wait for her to come help? You would probably just run away. But yeah! You guessed a FIGHT was what happened when you faced Flowey, everything going black, the 4 buttons, some HP thingy that had your name and 20/20 on it, LV 1, ( _Level? OHHH WAIT. IT WAS LOVE, HOW COULD YOU FORGET. WOW (Y/N)…)_ And you'd get to see your SOUL again, trapped in that little white box. How wonderful, you were practically leaping in joy. **Not.**

Anyways, you walked up to the dummy before the screen flickered to black and the FIGHT screen came up. You decided to look at MERCY. It said 'Spare' and 'Flee'. Your SOUL was hovering next to 'Spare.' You moved it down to 'Flee' and touched it. Suddenly, your soul grew…legs? It walked away, and the box where 'Spare' and 'Flee' had been read, ' _Escaped.'_ So brave, (Y/N).

"Well, that works as well. You can always run away." Toriel said. Well, if goat momma (that was Toriel's new name now. Like, _permanently_.) said so, you were fine with it.

You entered the next room. Toriel said something that you didn't care much about, and as you were nearing the end- that sound that occurred when you entered a FIGHT happened and you entered the fight screen. ( **A.N: Im not going to go all caps for area names, the word 'Fight' and the word 'Soul' anymore. Im too lazy ;3)** It said, 'Froggit attacks you!' The monster you were facing was…a…toad? Frog? You assumed it was a frog because of its name. You pressed the ACT button and chose 'Compliment.' Before anything could happened, Tor-Goat Momma came over to you and glared the Froggit away. HAHAHAHAHA, her expression. Skipping over Goat Momma's dialogue again, she led you in a pattern across a platform covered in spikes. Trying to touch the spikes, you found you couldn't. There was a barrier there that prevented you from doing it. Aww, you wanted to jump on the spikes and see-wait. If you jumped on them, wouldn't it look like you were hovering above them? You decided not to test.  
In the next room (goddammit _why were there so many f|||||| ROOMS)_ Goat Momma wanted you to walk across the room by yourself. You practically sprinted, however GM was still _much_ faster and soon she was out of sight. What? The room was STRAIGHT, no turns, no nothing. Where'd she go? Walking past a column, Goat Momma's voice came out.

"Do not worry, my child. I did not leave you. I was merely behind this column the whole time. Howe-cellphone. You may call me if you-do not leave the room, okay? Be good, my child." Then she left. You immediately followed her out, but she was gone. Again. _The feck?_

She literally had to be an Olympic champion to go that fast. Welp. You were in a room with some red leaves and another star (which you assumed was a SAVE point) and two doorways. Then your phone rang. It was GOAT MOMMA AGAIN REALLY? You skipped her dialogue and went into the upper room. Skipping the text, (you decided to do this until the next area) you took Monster Candy until it all fell off the pedestal and the text read, _**'Look at what you've done.'**_ Feeling guilty, (Y/N)?

You sighed, went to the SAVE point and saved, (what else would you do with it? You couldn't pick it up.) and went into the next room. A puzzle. Smiling and rubbing your hands, you went straight to work. This was going to be fun.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER**

You arrived at a crossroads- a big path with red leaves, or a little path leading to a small doorway. You went to the latter first. You had fought quite a few monsters-Napstablook, a very depressed ghost, Vegetoids, (they tasted good. Hey, they were basically carrots!) Moldsmals, (who wiggled their hips despite not having any) and gotten some Spider Donuts. You decided to keep one forever and ever ( **apparently this food didn't smush, spoil, or get dirty. It also healed HP, which you assumed were Health Points based on your limited gaming knowledge from the surface world.** ) as a souvenir. You walked past a Froggit and went through a doorway onto a balcony with a beautiful view and a knife lying on the ground. Wow. The knife _really_ sets the scene, doesn't it, knife owner, whoever you are? REALLY.

Upon picking it up, you saw it was a Toy Knife, described as 'made out of plastic, which was a rarity these days.' Huh. You exited and went up the big path, going into a room with a big tree, and…Goat Momma? She was heading your way, holding groceries and anxiously dialing a cell phone, until she noticed you standing there. She rushed over.

"Oh, my child, how did you get past the puzzles? Are you hurt? A-" You cut her off there, seeing a SAVE point that would heal you. She went into her house, and you went to the SAVE point that all monsters were apparently oblivious of. This time the text read- _**Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the Ruins gives you determination.**_ Huh. Going in, Torie-no, goddammit, _GOAT MOMMA_ said she had a surprise for you and went into the left corridor, a hallway with 3 doors. She stopped at the first one. You briefly listened to her dialogue, which said this room was now yours! Aww, how sweet! Thanks Goat Mom!

"Is something burning? Uh, make yourself at home my child!" OH GOD WAS THE HOUSE ON FIRE? Heh, just kidding. Goat Momma would protect you! Entering your room, you saw that it was really cute! It had toys, a desk, a lamp, some pictures of Goat Mom with people you didn't know, (and another human? You thought they weren't common.) and a nice, twin-sized bed! Definitely better than the thing resembling a prison bunk that your aunt had provided. Looking at the bed, you were so tired from your adventure through the Ruins. You decided just to lay down for a bit, to test out the bed. It was _super comfy._ For what felt like the first time, you felt…at home. Cared about. You decided you could trust Goat Momma/Toriel.

Closing your eyes, you really thought about the fun and care you'd experienced here. You actually liked it better than you had on the surface. You reached out for the lamp and turned it off. (How _did_ monsters even HAVE electricity?) You liked it here. It was peaceful, friendly, and exciting. Just the way you liked it. And for once in a long time…you were happy as you let the exhaustion you felt consume you. Tired, but satisfied.

 **CHAPTER END**

 **Well, hope you liked that folks! It's once again almost midnight, so this chapter was short once again. So, it's either a few LOONG chapters (which take forever to update) or a lot of short to okay-sized chapters. I'm doing the latter. Anyways, I hope you like the story! Tell me your opinions in the comments, on the Archive, (probably gonna go up in September or something) or on my Tumblr-**

 **welp. cya, readers!**

 **Love, Mel**


End file.
